onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Satori
|jva=Yasuhiro Takato |eva= }} punishes criminals with the Ordeal of Balls (Also known as the Ordeal of Orbs in the anime). He is one of the top warriors in Enel's Warriors, the Skypiea Priests, though it is implied through his inexperience with mantra that he is the overall weakest. He is also the older brother of Hotori and Kotori. Appearance Satori has long red hair, and big glasses that completely cover his eyes. He also wears a hat that looks like Luffy's. His whole body is shaped like one of his surprise balls, which has a line of golden rings on the front. He also carries a big cane striped like a candy cane, which he uses to control the ball dragon. Abilities and Powers Weapons As part of his Ordeal of Balls, Satori uses what he calls "Surprise Balls" as his main weapon, giant spheres that he launches at his opponents. These spheres have random effects, from explosions and shooting blades to singing birds and flowers. One of his most powerful attacks, called Ball Dragon, involves creating a dragon made out of spheres that contain fire and blades. Once a fire sphere is erupted it causes a chain reaction and creates a mighty explosion. His ordeal has a 10% chance of survival. Satori also uses an Impact Dial hidden within his gloves, which absorbs the force of an attack and releases it back at the attacker. Mantra Satori can use Kenbunshoku Haki, which is called mantra in Skypiea, to predict what his opponent will do before the attack. However, his detection method can falter if his concentration falters, and is useless if he is restrained, as he cannot dodge the blows even if he can sense them. Attacks * : Satori has balls floating around that have anything inside of it, from a bomb to a flower. * : Satori kicks a surprise ball at a target. His aim with this technique is so precise that he can even aim it so that it will ricochet off of other balls to change direction. * : Satori takes the force of the attack that was fired at him, and sends it back through the whole body of his opponent. He hides the dial under his orange glove of his right hand. * : Satori connects several surprise balls (one filled with flames and several more filled with gunpowder or projectile weapons) together with a dragon head on top and uses it to chase his opponent. If any jarring impact hits the dragon, it will trigger a massive explosion. He controls this with a stick with a string attached to it which is tied to the Ball Dragon. Relationships He didn't have a good friendship with Shura, Ohm and Gedatsu, between them there is a type of competion that consists of who kills the criminal first. They fight among themselves to know who is the strongest. He has two brothers namely Hotori and Kotori, who are on good terms with Satori. History He's the first priest encountered by the Straw Hat Pirates in the Skypiea Arc. While Usopp, Luffy and Sanji are riding on the Milky Road to rescue the rest of their crew, the trio come across 4 different paths, each leading to a different ordeal (and priest respectively). Luffy excitedly decided to go with the Ordeal of Balls (because it sounded fun) and Usopp lead their craft down the path. When they arrived at the Ordeal, Satori greeted the Straw Hats. Because of his carefree attitude and dancing, Luffy and Sanji underestimated his ability and attempted to attack him, only to have their attacks dodged by Satori's Mantra, and then each Straw Hat was blown off their craft and into the forest by Satori's Impact Dial. Satori then revealed his ordeal: the Straw Hats craft would continue to traverse the Milky Road out of the forest unless they could board the craft and stop it. If they could not stop the craft then they would be forever lost. As Sanji and Usopp attempted to locate the craft, Luffy was easily defeated due to Satori's Mantra, and all three took multiple Impact Dial attacks. Satori then revealed his ultimate attack, the Surprise Ball Chain, and proceeded to chase Luffy around the forest with it. Once Luffy discovered the string that Satori used to control the chain, he was able to break his control and send the dragon flying back at him. Due to the explosion Satori temporarily loses control of his Mantra, and does not see Luffy, still very much alive, clinging to his back. Luffy ties up Satori with his body, holding him still. With his Mantra ability useless, since he cannot dodge attacks anymore even if he can sense them, he is defeated by Sanji's Concasse. After Satori's defeat Aisa senses his defeat and reports to Wiper, which gives the Shandian additional incentive to launch their assault on Upper Yard. After Enel's defeat, the Shandians banished the priests to a desert cloud. Trivia * "Satori" (悟り) is the Japanese Buddhist term for enlightenment that literally means "understanding". ** It is also the name of a creature from Japanese folklore that can read people's thoughts. * As with many other One Piece characters, Satori has his own distinct laugh: "Ho, ho-hooo!" * Satori appears to lack his brothers' horns and long ears, though his hair and hat may just cover them up. * Despite only being hit once at the end of the battle Satori was able to send out numerous Impact Dial bursts successively, suggesting he carries around charged impact dials. * He has the same Japanese voice actor as Wanze. Translation and Dub Issues *In the English dub, Satori refers to Luffy as a "rubber boy" despite the fact that rubber does not exist in Skypiea, a fact shown when Enel himself did not know what rubber was. *In the German dub, there was a massive translation error. Satori is dubbed by a woman, even though characters refer to him as a male. References Site Poll Favorite Priest? "Satori of the Forest" "Sky Rider Shura" "Sky Boss Gedatsu" "Sky Breeder Ohm" "Hate them all" Site Navigation zh:森大悟 Category:Male Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists Category:Birkans Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haki Users Category:Antagonists